This invention pertains to the field of glare filters for computer monitors. More specifically, the invention relates to a glare filter for computer monitors that is vertically, horizontally, and pivotably adjustable.
Unfortunately, users of computer monitors are often times using it in an environment where light bulbs or sunlight create glare on the screen and render the characters on the screen difficult to view. To overcome this problem, glare filters are typically attached to the front of the computer monitors screen. The glare filters known in the prior art, however, are typically positioned parallel to the screen and are incapable of being adjusted vertically, horizontally, and/or pivotably. As a result of its inability to rotate, the filter is capable of eliminating only a limited amount of glare from the users sight.
In addition, it is well known in the prior art to position a user's computer monitor between 0 and 50 degrees below the horizontal plane passing through the eyes of the user. Typically, the user accomplishes this orientation by tilting the computer monitor. When the monitor is in this tilted position, however, the amount of glare on the screen is increased. By securing one of the prior art glare filters to the screen in a parallel relationship, the user is able to eliminate only a small amount of the glare on the screen.
Moreover, computer monitors are designed in different sizes, shapes, and with various features that affect the positioning of a glare filter against the screen. As a result, a vertically and horizontally adjustable glare filter is desirable. The glare filters known in the prior art, however, fail to effectively accomplish this adjustability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a glare filter for computer monitors that is vertically, horizontally, and pivotably adjustable. In the present invention, a glare filter for a computer monitor that is pivotable about a point on its sides and is secured to the computer monitor with clamp that allow vertical and horizontal adjustments is provided. As a result, the glare filter of the present invention is an improvement over the prior art glare filters in that the glare filter of the present invention is vertically, horizontally, and pivotably adjustable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved grounding clip for a glare filter.